


流浪的恒星

by Aponight



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: AU, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponight/pseuds/Aponight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超人经过了漫长的意外旅行后，竟然再次遇到了蝙蝠侠，然而蝙蝠侠根本不认识他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

流浪的恒星

原作：重启前DCAU  
配对：超人/蝙蝠侠  
分级：PG-NC17，大部分内容为PG，中后部分个别章节有NC17内容，会单独在章节前标明  
申明：他们从不属于我  
简介：超人经过了漫长的意外旅行后，竟然再次遇到了蝙蝠侠，然而蝙蝠侠根本不认识他。  
警告：半AU，时空旅行梗，自设定有，科学BUG有，狗血言情文，各种不合理，OOC

 

　　　Part 1  
　　　  
　　　“克拉克，你在这里？”走过走廊的年轻女性拍了拍站在舷窗前发呆的同伴，“我们要去舰桥开会，你不会忘了吧？”  
　　　  
　　　克拉克从沉思中回过神，微笑道：“特莉帕，我只是在想我还没有休的假期。”他穿着和特莉帕同样的制服，领口的绣纹表示他们同属于这艘星舰探索一队的成员。  
　　　  
　　　“哦，”特莉帕尖尖的耳朵晃动了一下，表示恍然，“我记得你可攒了好几年的假期呢，这次任务结束打算去哪儿玩？”  
　　　  
　　　“老样子。”克拉克转身和特莉帕一同走向舰桥。  
　　　  
　　　“回老家吗？那可真不错。”  
　　　  
　　　在他转身后，原本展示着壮美星系图景的舷窗立刻变换了图案，成为更让人有舒适感的森林景象。

　　　舷窗其实是一个智能全景显示器，与星舰主控AI链接，平常会根据舰队医疗官的命令调整为有益于舰员身心健康的各种风景画面，大多数是符合人类审美观的星球表面的自然风光。虽然能够成为前沿探索星舰成员的舰员们都对宇宙星空有着一份执着热爱，但是人类作为生活在星球表面的种族，根本上还是母星地表的自然环境对心理健康的作用更积极一些。在舰员有需要时，也会根据不同要求将画面变换为舰员要求的景象。  
　　　  
　　　所以很多舰员如果站在舷窗边，大多会调出家乡的景象，或者家庭录影什么的。只有克拉克，总是会看星系图景，对于所有舰员来说都很陌生的图景，即使是首席科学官也无法判断那大概位于什么星系里。  
　　　  
　　　曾有人问过他，对此这位能力出众但性格温和的探索队成员回答：“那是随机的。”  
　　　  
　　　探索一队的克拉克是从来不说谎的，所有人都知道，于是不再有人寻根究底。  
　　　  
　　　克拉克确实从不说谎，他积攒了五年的休假，这次探险结束他就会回去看看，五年的假期足够长，却也只够他回到那个星球匆匆看一眼，然后立刻返回。但是他已经很久没有回去了，一千年，或者是两千年，他能够记得很清楚，但是他选择不要记得太清楚，模糊一些的记忆更好，否则他的时间也许会永远凝固在十几万年前银河系边缘那个以一颗不起眼的黄色恒星为核心构成的小星系里，无法向前。那些星系图像也是上次他回去时让自己的飞船拍摄的众多素材中的一部分，他把它们存在星舰的存储系统里，偶尔会调出来看看。  
　　　  
　　　人类已经离开那颗名叫“地球”的发源星太久也太远，虽然历史书中有着关于它的详细记载，可时间让它们变得更像神话故事，没有人会相信居然有人会如此地执着于一个十万年前就不再有人类会回去的地方。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 2  
　　　  
　　　舰桥的会议是关于下一阶段的探索任务的。克拉克所在的星舰四十五天前离开了最后一个补给点，来到了这个星系边缘，探测器表明这里有一道长达上万光年的能量乱流，天然地把这个星系与宇宙其他地方隔绝开来，这种能量是未知的。此时星舰已经停止前进，静静地悬浮在宇宙中，等待其中的人们去探索前方的未知。  
　　　  
　　　“未知能量组成的乱流。”探索二队队长的尾巴敲打着地板，发出啪啪的声音，这是他兴奋起来的迹象。  
　　　  
　　　“它是我们这次探索的重点，如果能够拿到足够多的探测数据，相信我们能开拓出一个新的领域。”舰长的身材只有正常人类三分之一左右，生物记忆材质的座椅让他的视线不会被桌面和资料投影阻挡，全身蓬松起来的毛发让她的体积看起来比平时大了一圈。  
　　　  
　　　“哇哦，”坐在克拉克身边和他有着同样的“原生人类”特征的同伴吐了吐舌头，“大家都够激动的。”  
　　　  
　　　“当然，我们应该是这一期所有探索星舰里最先有重大发现的。”克拉克同意地说到，他同样感到兴奋。广袤的宇宙永远有无数秘密等待着智慧生命去探索，即使是拥有近乎无尽生命的他也没法揭露其万一，这也是他这漫长的生命中从未对这个世界感到失望和无聊的原因之一。  
　　　  
　　　也许亲生父亲的科学家基因对他的影响比他想象的要大多了。  
　　　  
　　　“克拉克，你的意见？”  
　　　  
　　　“啊？”跑得有写遥远的思绪被舰长的问题拉回来，克拉克回忆了一下刚才的会议内容，摇摇头：“我没意见。”  
　　　  
　　　“这么重要的会议上你居然走神。”特莉帕敲了他一下。  
　　　  
　　　“每一个字我都记着呢。”克拉克辩解道，走神归走神，该注意的会议要点他可没错过。  
　　　  
　　　“可惜这一次不能和你一组。”特莉帕遗憾地叹口气。  
　　　  
　　　“下次还有机会，和伦塔特他们一组能更好的发挥你的能力，不是吗？”克拉克知道特莉帕对自己有点意思，但是他暂时还没考虑过这个问题。并不是说他自从第一位伴侣死后就再没和其他人有过亲密关系，即使氪星人终身只有一个伴侣，但对于生命近乎无尽的他来说，这种生理心理双重影响下产生的习俗并不适用，只是最近他没打算和谁建立关系。  
　　　  
　　　初期的机器人探测已经结束，但是取得数据并不足以判定这种能力的属性，所以舰长和首席科学官决定派出三人一组的几组探索队员驾驶小型侦测船，尽可能靠近能量乱流，结合队员自身的特殊能力，进行深入探测。克拉克的个人简历上填写的能力是力量及听力，他的搭档纳德则有着精神系的能力；特莉帕力量出众，伦塔特则对于能量波动十分敏感。同时，每组还搭配一位助手。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 3  
　　　  
　　　探索初期十分顺利，探索队员们出众的能力挖掘出了一项项数据，未知能量神秘的面纱正在渐渐被揭开。  
　　　  
　　　“探索二号。伦塔特，你们太深入乱流带了，我感应到能量波动发生了变化，建议你们立刻撤离。”纳德的精神感应向他发出警告，他立刻联系已经进入乱带探索的另一艘飞船。  
　　　  
　　　“收到。”伦塔特立刻命令飞船撤离。  
　　　  
　　　于此同时，游弋在乱流带边缘的克拉克所在的探索一号也转向返航。  
　　　  
　　　“探索一号，探索一号！乱流忽然爆发，我们被一个漩涡吸住了。”探索一号刚转向，探索二号的求救信号就传了过来，能量乱流十分强大，汇集了最顶尖技术的通讯信号第一次出现了被干扰的杂音。  
　　　  
　　　“探索二号，坚持住，我们正在实施救援。”虽然已经着手施救，星舰也派出了救援人员，但是乱流的强度出乎了所有人意料，已经脱离能量带的探索一号都被这一波爆发卷了进去。  
　　　  
　　　“我们的船也失控了！”纳德的精神力感应到乱流的强大，无法再保持镇定。  
　　　  
　　　克拉克已经离开自己的安全座椅，冲向舱门。  
　　　  
　　　“克拉克！你干什么？！”  
　　　  
　　　“我去想想办法。”说完他已经关上了密闭闸门，通往外界的闸门开启的一瞬间，他就立刻跳了出去。  
　　　  
　　　“你在自杀！”纳德尖叫着，可是克拉克已经听不到了，“他甚至都没穿宇航服……”他喃喃着自己都不知道内容的词句。  
　　　  
　　　离开飞船的一瞬间克拉克就感觉到自己太自大了，十几万年来他的能力也在不断的提高，现有的科技已经无法检测出他各种能力的峰值，可是在宇宙的神奇面前依旧显得如此渺小。短短的几十秒里，未知能量的利刃已经渗透了他的生物电场，使他感觉到了针刺般的疼痛，但是这不能阻止他去拯救拯救生命。  
　　　  
　　　能量漩涡已经扩大到了之前星舰探测到的能量带边缘，却也让克拉克很快找到了不断挣扎却依旧向旋窝中心坠落的探索二号。调用他有生以来最大的力量，顺着能量流的运动轨迹，克拉克抓住了探索二号，还未等他松口气，就发现探索一号也被拖了下来。拼尽全力把探索一号也捕获，急中生智中克拉克观察着旋窝的方向和角度，飞快地计算着，抓住唯一的一次机会，推了两艘探索飞船一把，让旋窝产生的离心力像雨伞上的水滴那样将它们远远地甩离了能量带，他自己则被反作用力抛进旋窝最深处。  
　　　  
　　　如果非要形容，克拉克会说那是他这辈子经历过的最大的痛苦之一，疼痛达到极致，却无法麻木或失去意识，克拉克清楚的看到能量流扯开了他的生物力场，将星舰制服撕开，衣料带着血液被扯成细丝从自己眼前被狂乱的乱流卷走，消失在旋窝中。他甚至能够感觉到随着吸力的不断增强自己的身体被挤压或拉扯的变形，无论身体还是意识都在这诡异的旋涡中扭曲……这一切一直在不断不断加剧，仿佛永无止尽，在他的身体达到承受极限的一瞬间，意识却异常的清醒，他清晰的意识到这种能量并非他们一直以来推测的那么简单，其中隐藏着更多更大的秘密……克拉克的思绪到此戛然而止，他终于失去了意识。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 4  
　　　  
　　　这天一早，大都会和哥谭的各路媒体集体发出警报，一周前西海岸所有天文台都观测到一块的陨石突然出现在太阳系内，并且飞快地撞向地球，根据测算，这块陨石虽然不会造成恐龙灭绝那样的巨大灾难，却也足够杀死撞击区域所有的生物，而不幸的是，如果科学家们计算无误陨石的落点正好在大都会和哥谭之间。  
　　　  
　　　人类不可避免的恐慌起来，幸而超人及时发表了公开声明，表示自己将会在进入深空击碎那颗陨石，并且为确保万无一失，他还携带了军方提供的最新型炸药，以保证最后落下的碎片不会对地面造成危害。  
　　　  
　　　人类似乎有了指望，但恐慌依旧，全世界都乱成一圈，军警和超级英雄们忙的不可开交，他们一边保护着自己的国家和城市，一边等待着这个出现在大都会不就的外星英雄行动。  
　　　  
　　　不管因为什么，超人的出发都被举办成了一个紧张严肃的新闻发布会，这位准备去击碎星星的英雄没有回答太多问题，对于和他关系最密切的《星球日报》的露易丝·莱恩也只简单地说了几句，就带上军方提供的装备飞向深空。  
　　　  
　　　从那一刻开始，全世界的眼睛（无论肉眼还是科学设备）都紧紧盯着天上那颗不断逼近的威胁。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　克拉克醒来时那种恐怖的痛苦已经消失的差不多，但是他无法听无法看，身体无法移动，精神疲惫异常，半昏半醒中他觉得自己似乎是能力透支，他感知到的整个世界都隔着一层朦胧的屏障，他甚至无法维持更多的清醒。  
　　　  
　　　等他再次醒来时，屏障已经消失，意识依旧不清晰，不过他终于能看到自己正在向地面上一座城市坠落。  
　　　  
　　　“我得找个人烟稀少的地方降落……”他挤出刚刚恢复的一丝力气转向最近一处他找到的空地。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 5  
　　　  
　　　陨石消失了，在超人升空后六个小时三十七分钟后，没有爆炸没有碎片，就像它突然出现时那样突然消失无踪。地球的威胁被消除了，人们欢呼雀跃，大都会的民众把庆祝会延后又延后，等待着超人归来再举办。  
　　　  
　　　哥谭没有等待，不管上流社会的酒会还是旧城区小酒吧里的狂欢都在陨石确认消失的那一刻开始。蝙蝠侠知道从这时候起他大概能有两个小时左右的休息时间，然后就得再次开始应付新一轮的酒后“狂欢”，他决定抓紧时间回蝙蝠洞休息一小会儿。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠车行驶到半路，紧急警报的蜂鸣就打乱了他的计划，蝙蝠电脑显示疑似陨石碎片的物体正在向哥谭坠落。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠立刻调转方向赶往电脑计算出的坠落地点——不管是国家天文机构还是蝙蝠电脑，都十分肯定这颗陨石消失时没有产生任何碎片，突然冒出来的坠落物不能不让他满心警惕。  
　　　  
　　　碎片裹挟着尖啸和高温一头砸进哥谭市郊的垃圾处理厂几座报废汽车的山丘中，报废车里能燃烧的东西早都被拿走，剩下的钢架和钢化玻璃在高温中变软，所幸没有造成严重的火灾。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠赶到现场时垃圾处理厂热的像火山口，他觉得自己脑袋里有条神经在一跳一跳地抗议。他已经二十个小时没有睡觉没有休息，精神紧绷，情绪暴躁，面对那个巨大的陨石坑无声地骂了句粗话。  
　　　  
　　　初冬的哥谭已经足够冷，没有烧起来的现场温度很快降到蝙蝠侠可以落脚，这时坑底的一阵异动引起了他的注意——想不注意都不行——被高温洗礼过的焦黑色大坑中，那具白花花的肉体显眼的像晴朗夜晚的满月。  
　　　  
　　　几个纵跃蝙蝠侠迅速跳进陨石坑里，那具身体的主人似乎是终于拿回了对身体的掌控权，动作僵硬地半撑起身体，抬头看过来。  
　　　  
　　　睁开眼睛的瞬间克拉克就被巨大的喜悦击中了，他想自己肯定是死了，来到了天堂或者地狱还是别的什么地方，不过这些都不重要。  
　　　  
　　　“布……”远古时代的英语里布鲁斯的名字是这么发音吗？他会不会没说对？哦，布鲁斯不喜欢穿着制服时有人叫他真名，克拉克立刻纠正道，“蝙蝠侠，好久不见。”  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 6  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠从未见过那样一双眼睛，里面的情绪多的足以让任何谎言鉴别专家发疯，如果世界上有那么一台专门判读人类情绪的超级计算机存在，现在也保准烧坏十次CPU了。  
　　　  
　　　所以，即使是冷静到冷酷的蝙蝠侠也被这双眼睛惊得愣了一下。但这不影响他的大脑运转。  
　　　  
　　　虽然眼前的“人”没穿衣服，脸上甚至还狼狈地带着几丝擦伤，但蝙蝠侠也不会认错，他是超人——一个一丝不挂、浑身赤裸、狼狈不堪的超人。  
　　　  
　　　接下来超人的一句话让他脑子里的警铃响个不停。  
　　　  
　　　“布……蝙蝠侠，好久不见。”缓慢，生硬都无法磨灭这短短几个单词里的感情，即使里面夹杂着一种非常奇怪的口音。  
　　　  
　　　把震惊吞下去，蝙蝠侠用平时对待嫌疑人的低哑冷酷嗓音回答：“我确定你需要治疗，超人，因为我们从没见过。”  
　　　  
　　　然后他看见超人的神色茫然又混乱地变幻了几秒钟，听到他低声地自言自语着：“拉奥啊……”超人几乎是有点迷茫地环顾四周和自身，蝙蝠侠有那么一瞬间想找个什么东西先让他遮遮羞。  
　　　  
　　　很快，超人看起来是清醒了，因为裸体的不自在而用了一个十分别扭的姿势。  
　　　  
　　　“抱歉……”超人停顿了一下，咳嗽了一声再次开口，“抱歉，”这次那种古怪的口音消失不见，取而代之的是蝙蝠侠在媒体上听过的超人的标准音，“蝙蝠侠。”  
　　　  
　　　接着蝙蝠侠眼前刮过一阵旋风，那位没穿衣服的救世主已经不见了，远处的天边传来他突破音障的爆破音。


	2. Chapter 2

　　　Part 7  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠头盔内置的耳机已经传来哥谭警局调度附近警员前来调查的无线电通信，他深呼吸一下，迅速地开始调查超人的坠落地点。  
　　　  
　　　巨大的撞击坑里没什么有价值的线索，除了微量的辐射，但是对于一个从外太空掉下来的——不管是人或者物体——携带辐射都是很正常的。在警车进入垃圾场前一刻，蝙蝠侠戴着从撞击坑里提取的一些土壤及燃烧物残骸的样本离开了那里。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠车调成了自动驾驶，车内播放着警员全面调动的无线电，显然警局也注意到了这场重获新生之后的“狂欢”，根据通信内容来看，几个小时之后“活动”也许不需要蝙蝠侠出场。  
　　　  
　　　尽管如此，蝙蝠侠的快速补充睡眠计划也泡了汤，超人改口很快，也没法让蝙蝠侠把他一开始说出的那个音节当幻觉，显然超人知道了自己的真实身份，也许他使用了X视线，尽管蝙蝠侠早就知道超人的各项能力，但是装备改造还在进行中，目前他全身的装备依旧没办法抵挡超人的透视能力，但超人口误时的话语中包含的感情完全不可能是第一次见面的人应有的。  
　　　  
　　　他认识自己？蝙蝠侠思考着，也许是一个认识布鲁斯·韦恩的人，但这显然说不通。布鲁斯的生活虽然充满了社交、派对、绯闻以及其他让人眼花缭乱的东西，但是蝙蝠侠最清楚，自己根本没有和什么人有过过深的交往，仅有的几个朋友里也没有一个和超人长得相似的，否则他不会没有发觉，就算讨厌超人的人也没法不承认这个外星人的外貌相当英俊且令人印象深刻。一个素昧平生的人对一个每周占领几次头版的花花公子充满了深情……这又不是童话故事，蝙蝠侠完全不认为这种可能性会存在。  
　　　  
　　　整件事情都不对劲，缺乏睡眠的蝙蝠侠越想越头疼。他决定回蝙蝠洞第一件事是调查出超人的真实身份，这样才能制定有效的应对策略，氪石收购计划也必须加快。他想过自己总会有一天会和超人碰面，毕竟哥谭和大都会距离不远，只是没想到会发生的这么快，几乎有些措手不及，蝙蝠侠的控制欲对此完全无法忍受。  
　　　  
　　　回到蝙蝠洞，蝙蝠侠开始分析超人的相关信息，这其实不太容易。超人的主要活动范围在大都会，而大都会是莱克斯·卢瑟的地盘，蝙蝠侠渗透的速度很慢，目前也只分析出了超人的活动地点基本上是以星球日报为中心辐射到全城，其他的暂时还没有进展。  
　　　  
　　　也许该把大都会的访问提到日程表上。  
　　　  
　　　在阿尔弗雷德再一次催促他去休息时，蝙蝠侠瞪着大屏幕上超人的一张新闻照片想。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 8  
　　　  
　　　一丝不挂的克拉克飞上了天空，却没有回大都会，现在他脑子里是乱的，根本想不起要去哪，只是在云层之上漫无目的地乱飘。  
　　　  
　　　没有了可以注意的东西，脑海里那些纷乱嘈杂的东西乱冲乱撞了一会儿慢慢安静下来，被超级大脑一点点整理出头绪。  
　　　  
　　　克拉克决定从头回忆一下，脑海里跳出的第一个画面却让他震惊不已。  
　　　  
　　　永远不会有人知道，当地球上的超人飞到陨石面前时看到了什么。  
　　　  
　　　克拉克的记忆里清晰的出现了这一幕，他看到了自己，赤裸的如同胎儿一般蜷缩着的毫无意识的自己，一层薄薄的光芒变幻不定的力场包裹着他。超人伸出手，试探地摸了一下那层力场，却立刻被吸了进去，之后的画面就乱成一团，等到混乱消失，克拉克和超人都失去了意识，向地球坠落。  
　　　  
　　　这一切都十分诡异，更诡异的是克拉克清楚的明白自己既是那个从地球而来准备击碎陨石的超人，也是被奇怪的能量旋窝卷进去包裹在立场里的宇宙探险者——他和这个地球的超人融合成了一体，现在他拥有了两份记忆，并且两份记忆泾渭分明。  
　　　  
　　　克拉克百思不解，但总算有了眉目，他飞快地回到孤独堡垒，堡垒AI对这种事情也没有解释，只是找出了几条氪星历史和传说里出现过的时光隧道、时空通道之类的记录。由此超人大概推测出也许自己也是被卷进了一个时光隧道，和过去的自己有了接触，于是合而为一。但是他十几万年的记忆里，自己在地球的时候并没有遇到过这种类型的陨石灾难——刨除外星人伪装成陨石侵入地球。其他方面，地球上的超人二十几年的记忆和克拉克的别无二致，甚至连写过的新闻标题都一模一样——尽管过去了十几万年，克拉克的超级大脑依旧能够在需要的时候调出这些古旧的记忆。  
　　　  
　　　又在堡垒里检查了身体，发现自己的能力要比真正的颠峰时期弱一些，却比刚出道的超人强大许多，两个时间段的身体融合，让克拉克有点控制不住力量，又在堡垒的训练室里呆了好久，弄坏了四五个训练机器人后，终于把力量控制重新调整到合适的程度，他才终于想起来大都会还有庆祝会要举办，于是急忙飞向大都会。  
　　　  
　　　大都会的庆祝会已经推迟了四个小时了，幸好STAR实验室的科学家们解释过，陨石消失时释放出了大量的能量，冲击力数十倍于超人身上带的浓缩炸药，所以超人如果受到冲击需要休息一下是很正常的。因此各路记者都很理解。  
　　　  
　　　等超人终于降落在星球日报楼顶，快门声和欢呼声同时响起来，闪光灯亮成一片，露易丝则第一个抢上来举着录音笔问道：“超人，请和我们说说你击碎陨石的情况，你是否受伤？”最后一句话里带着焦急和担忧。  
　　　  
　　　克拉克安抚地冲她笑了笑，然后开始回答问题：“抱歉让大家久等了。陨石消失时爆发了很强的冲击力，我因此失去意识掉落到了哥谭市，醒来后回堡垒检查了一下身体才回来。”  
　　　  
　　　记者们立刻乱套了，各种问题都冒了出来，超人耐心回答了几个有针对性的，之后又去和大都会的市长议员等等寒暄了一阵，等到大家都算心满意足了超人才有空脱离人群松口气，转头就看见露易丝正采访完一个议员走到桌边拿饮料。  
　　　  
　　　克拉克没有上前打招呼，安静地站在一旁看她，他清晰地记得自己和超人对露易丝的迷恋，露易丝依旧那么美丽，光彩照人，是克拉克离开堪萨斯后见到的最美丽的女性之一。他还记第一次见到她时怦然心动的感觉，但是露易丝一直和克拉克保持和普通朋友的关系，对超人却非常有好感，这让克拉克一直没有找到合适的机会表白，就这么心照不宣地过了两三年，露易丝有了固定的约会对象，克拉克也就只好把这段感情放在心里，退回到同事以及搭档的位置，直到他遇见了蝙蝠侠。  
　　　  
　　　想起今天在那个垃圾场里，醒来的第一眼就看到蝙蝠侠探究地注视着自己，他不认识克拉克，也不认识超人，可是克拉克对他太熟悉了，熟悉到只看他面罩下嘴角绷紧的弧度就能读懂他的情绪。那种冷静的探究下面掩盖的一丝关切、几许不耐以及掩饰的很好的吃惊都清晰的出现在克拉克的回忆里。  
　　　  
　　　这一刻，克拉克发现，他和年轻的超人不再有任何分别，真正的融为一体，他们同时来自十几万年后的宇宙和二十几年前的氪星，既是阅历丰富的宇宙探险家，也是离开家乡小镇不久的大学生……  
　　　  
　　　“嘿，”露易丝端着一杯果汁站在他面前，“你看起来很累，需要休息一下吗？反正今天应该没什么事需要呼叫超人了。”  
　　　  
　　　“好，”超人从善如流地点点头，“正好我有件事需要离开一下。”他脚尖轻点地面让自己漂浮起来，向美丽的女记者微笑，“谢谢你，露易丝，晚安。”  
　　　  
　　　“晚安。”女记者挥挥手，在超人离开视线后咕哝，“他今天有点怪……”  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 9  
　　　  
　　　堪萨斯还是那么宁静，入夜了小镇安详而美丽，克拉克没有停下，直接向自家农场飞去，玉米还没有到收获季，但已经能看出丰收的模样。克拉克悬浮在自家农场上空看着一望无际的玉米出了一会儿神，玉米的长势很喜人，今年的贷款应该没什么压力就可以还掉，还能结余一些。  
　　　  
　　　他一边慢慢向房子飞一边考虑着想办法多挣一些钱存起来，记忆里过两年会有一场旱灾，肯特农场的收成也受到了不小的影响，玉米价格还不升反降，银行贷款又到期了，那一年一家人都过的挺紧张。虽然他似乎已经进入了另一条时间线，不知道两年后那场旱灾还会不会出现，未雨绸缪总是稳妥一些。  
　　　  
　　　克拉克从没有想过做什么改变历史进程的事情，超级英雄生涯和漫长的生命让他对时间有着深深地敬畏。不过仔细想了很久之后，克拉克觉得让自己家里人减轻一些负担不算是会影响历史的举动。  
　　　  
　　　虽然超人可以轻易地让一个人变成富翁，他能把木炭捏成钻石，也可以发现深埋地下的金矿，甚至能去别的星球带回大量稀有金属，但是他知道这不是爸妈高兴看到的，所以他会用人类的方式来尽力改善家人的生活，尽管这么做要辛苦得多得到的少，却能让他更加坦然。  
　　　  
　　　家里的灯还亮着，父母肯定一直在看直播，也一定看到了后面的采访，他们肯定在为自己担心。  
　　　  
　　　克拉克站在门口犹豫了几分钟，才敲了敲门——他穿着制服，没带钥匙——几乎是立刻，门就开了，玛莎惊喜又欣慰地看着他。  
　　　  
　　　“克拉克！”  
　　　  
　　　“妈。”超人像以往一样拥抱养母，满足地叹息。  
　　　  
　　　“爸。”然后他又拥抱了养父，乔纳森的手拍在后背上的感觉永远那么温暖。  
　　　  
　　　玛莎直接把克拉克领进厨房，很快就做了很多他爱吃的东西，然后和丈夫两个人看着养子狼吞虎咽地吃下去，一边跟他们说着这次太空之旅的细节。克拉克只挑了有趣的部分，危险还有时间线融合之类的完全没有提，他知道父母们肯定知道自己的隐瞒，但他们从不说破，也许这就是家人之间的关爱吧。  
　　　  
　　　克拉克陪父母又坐了一会儿，直到他们入睡才离开。离开小镇，他忽然不太想直接回大都会，于是转头飞向太平洋。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 10

　　　堪萨斯还是夜晚，太平洋中央已经旭日东升，超人漂浮在云层之上，舒展四肢仰躺在空中，让高空的强风裹挟着云层和他一起移动，太阳射线和各种太空离子被大气层层层过滤后投射下来，他闭着眼睛，聆听各种粒子打在生物立场上的声音，黄太阳的光线照射下，体内细胞运动的声音，他甚至偷偷地停了停哥谭的声音，没有听到蝙蝠侠，他不知道布鲁斯的心跳是不是还是原来的频率，不过也没有特意去寻找。  
　　　  
　　　现在的克拉克不知道自己是不是该继续去追求布鲁斯，他甚至有点分不清自己是爱他还是出于怀念，或者其他什么感情，布鲁斯对于他是特别的，永远如此。但这个世界走进了另一条岔路，他还没想明白这个布鲁斯和以前自己的那位伴侣是不是同一个人。如果抱着以前那样的感情去和布鲁斯接触，看起来对布鲁斯很不公平。克拉克决定等自己想清楚了再和蝙蝠侠接触。  
　　　  
　　　不过他忘了一件事，昨天和蝙蝠侠短暂的接触，已经让那位控制欲过强的蒙面英雄决定主动出击了。  
　　　  
　　　克拉克飘在空中，被太阳晒的迷迷糊糊半梦半醒，他觉得自己看见了布鲁斯，不是前一天那位带着面罩的蝙蝠侠，而是他久远的记忆中，和他生活了近五十年的布鲁斯·韦恩，一个老迈但硬朗并且固执依旧的帅老头。  
　　　  
　　　他一如既往起得很早，做好早饭去叫布鲁斯起床，就像那天一样。  
　　　  
　　　克拉克想起来了，就是那一天。  
　　　  
　　　那天哥谭下着小雨，整座韦恩庄园都湿漉漉的，布鲁斯为此有点不高兴——他的旧伤在潮湿的天气里总是隐隐作痛。于是早饭后克拉克点燃了起居室的壁炉，他们一人一张椅子，坐在壁炉前，克拉克翻着早报，把里面有趣的新闻念给布鲁斯听，后者偶尔哼一声算做回应。  
　　　  
　　　他们同样约好如果明天天晴，就去骑马，布鲁斯同意了，之后房间里就剩下安静地纸张翻动的声音。  
　　　  
　　　直到克拉克觉得太过安静而抬头去看布鲁斯。  
　　　  
　　　他的伴侣微微歪着头靠在椅背上，合着双眼，神态安详，那本《圣诞节》摊在膝头，打开在75页。克拉克愣了愣，走过去轻轻抚摸了一下布鲁斯的脸颊，直到几分钟后，他才找回自己的呼吸，单膝跪在靠背椅边，捧起布鲁斯似乎还在翻动书页的手，亲吻那冰冷的指尖。  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯比所有人预想的都要长寿和健康，直到去世前一天他还中气十足地教训新一代蝙蝠侠行动时的大意鲁莽。他也超出自身预想的离去的平静而安详，甚至连葬礼那天都是安宁而柔和的，仿佛死亡破开了他所有棱角分明的武装，用深藏其下的温柔抚慰所有爱他的和他爱的人的悲伤，以至于克拉克在葬礼上没有流泪，那场面太过宁静，连悲伤都变成温柔的疼痛。  
　　　  
　　　然而克拉克终究是失去他了。  
　　　  
　　　葬礼后的克拉克无所适从地站在空荡荡地大宅里。对于自己的逝去，布鲁斯早有预案，遗嘱也十分妥当，甚至在十年前他就给自己的氪星伴侣打足了预防针。但是当克拉克真正地失去他时，灵魂上的空洞还是令他手足无措。  
　　　  
　　　思绪漫无目的地跑向哥谭郊外的马场，他们之前约好天晴了去骑马的，布鲁斯在那里寄养了几匹纯血马。布鲁斯自己最爱的是一匹名叫风暴的弗里斯兰，有着纯黑的皮毛和桀骜不驯的脾气，克拉克的则是一匹棕红色的阿拉伯马，叫做兰普，曾经是育马者杯的冠军。  
　　　  
　　　克拉克看着左手无名指上的戒指，想到再也没有人会和自己一起去骑马了。  
　　　  
　　　超人出神地看着自己的左手，无名指上没有戒指，手背上的皮肤光滑，毫无瑕疵，没有模拟人类衰老状态产生的皱纹，这只年轻而有力的手提醒着他，一切都变了。  
　　　  
　　　超人叹口气，变换姿势飞向大都会，无论如何，克拉克·肯特的一天就要开始了。

**Author's Note:**

> 开了新坑，但是神所不能之事不会坑，实话说，这篇文就是为了写好超人才开始写的，而神所不能坑到现在最大的困扰就是我的超人写的实在不好，所以这篇文会写的很慢，虽然我本来就很慢orz，主要精力还是放在神所不能为主的旧坑上。写超人我实在忐忑，所以被雷了的话请不要大意的用力拍砖吧！


End file.
